Mistified Eyes
by Owlsmart465
Summary: The seven go to high school sure a normal story, but what happens when Hecate fades away and the mist goes with her, and the gods have decided to show themselves and the truth about demigods. What will happen to the Seven?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hello this is my first fanfiction reviews are very appreciated I don't care if you are mean it's your opinion.**

Percy's P.O.V

Hello I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod like my friends, nobody knows we exist thanks to the mist is a mantle that separates our world from the mortal's mortals are born with the ability to see through the my good friend the Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare or like we call her RED.I'm going to tell you the story of how that all changed through the course of one year. It all started in….High school!

It was the first day of school at none other than Goode High was pretty much a normal day for me…

"PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW YOU WILL NOT GET ANY COOKIES" my dear mother Sally said (pretty much screamed) from downstairs.I checked the time and saw that I was late so I quickly took a shower found some semi clean clothes and ruched out of the house calling goodbye to my mother as I closed the door.

I ran down the stairs of the apartment building and got in my car and rushed to I got to school sooner than expected and arrived 10 minutes before the bell rang which gave me enough time to go to the office to get my schedule and go to my locker.

As I passed through the halls I had the sensation that someone was watching me I shrugged it off but kept alert.

I arrived to my locker and put up some of my camp pictures when a shadow came over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short but this one is going to be longer**

 **I DO NOT own PJO or HoO that is in the property of a troll called Uncle Rick**

The night before **Annabeth's P.O.V**

As the plane touched down I looked a outside my window at the New York lights when Piper nouged me in the shoulder

"Are you excited?" she asked her kaleidoscope eyes changing under the different colored lights of New York

"Yes although I am a bit tired from the flight" I replaide which was true but not completely I knew exactly what she meant

"Not that, I mean Percy" she said lightly slapping my arm

I smiled thinking about Percy and what his reaction might be when we go to his school to surprise him "Yes I'm excited I want to see his reaction" I smiled even wider.

Back to the present

So if you havent already guessed me and the rest of the seven decided to come to New York to be closer to camp,but we still needed to go to school so we decided to go to Percy's school to surprise also contacted the gods and asked for a place to live ,since the war they have answered most of our wishes, where we wouldn't be attacked by granted our wish and gave us a three story mansion with a huge yard close to the beach with a force field to keep out the course I designed it.

Now back to this morning,I woke up at 6 am to get ready and make breakfast for everyone. After I woke everyone up I waited for them to get ready,while I waited my ADHD started acting up so I decided to read Harry Potter.

When everyone was ready we finally headed to school .On the way there we didn't get attacked by any monsters which for my opinion was we arrived everyone stared at us for some reason but I shrugged it off and walked into the office to get our schedules and locker enough we had the lockers next to each other and most of the classes together.

We headed towards our lockers and I noticed that many people stared and whispered as we walked may be because we were walking in a 'V' formation toward our we arrived I noticed a pair of green eyes and black messy hair that took my breath away and he was next to my locker.

I stopped in my tracks which made everyone else stop too "Do you all remember the plan?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

They all nodded in agreement. So the plan started

 **A/N: Hey so what do you think? Also review and if you want you can give me some Ideas that would be appreciated very much**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N:Hope you are liking the story so far and sorry for the cliffhangers but they are to honor dear Uncle Rick the god of Trolls also by the way he is the one that owns PJO and HoO**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

We started to surround Percy and closing in the circle I saw Percy reaching toward his pocket which meant that he felt our presence then I gave the cue to Thalia and Frank **(A/N: Also I have decided to add Thalia and Nico to the mix although Thalia is still a Hunter and Nico is gay but in the future he may be bi)**

In a matter of seconds to arrows were in each side of Percy's head and everybody in the hallway stopped and stared at the semi circle we had created though Percy still couldn't see us he sure sensed something.

Then as I had expected he turned around ready to attack but before he could I grabbed his wrist and Judo flipped him then put my knee on his chest.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, miss me?" I said casually

It took him a moment to take it all in but when he did he yelled "WISE GIRL"

I got off of him and pulled him up the moment he was of his feet ,he gave me a bear hug and kissed me and of course I kissed back .

We sadly had to break apart because I heard the most annoying shriek in history

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUT!" when I looked up I saw a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes she had a crop top ten sizes too small so you could literally she her bra, short shorts that looked like panties ,and forty pounds of makeup on her face in overall she was technically wearing a bikini with makeup.

"Excuse me but I think you have the wrong guy" I said calmly ,I tried to look at her eyes but I couldn't find them under all the makeup

"No I don't I have the right guy him right there is Percy Jackson my boyfriend you DUMB BLONDE" the girl said and I could feel Percy inch away from me and so did the rest

"Listen here you little SLUT I think it's safe to say that you don't have more than ten brain cells in that thing you call your brain" I said pointing at her head anger boiling inside of me but somehow I restrained myself from slapping the makeup off her ugly face.

The only she did was gasp " Percy aren't you going to defend me" she screeched looking at percy

"NO" Percy almost yelled

"Why?"she said she was obviously mad

"One because you are not my girlfriend and TWO Annabeth here IS my girlfriend"Percy said the last part loud enough for the whole hallway to hear

The whispering suddenly erupted throughout the hallway as the girl walked away….

 **A/N: Did you like it? Also I need some characters so give me Ideas pwease describe yourself and tell me sophomore or senior THX!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Hey don't have anything to do so I decided to write also I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I was over the top Annabeth and the rest were here at MY school.I missed them so much specially my Wise Girl.

After Becky left I stared at Annabeth and the rest "Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"What you don't want us here?" Annabeth asked acting hurt

"No, that is not what I mean it's just I missed you guys" I replied

I hear Leo in the back mutter something about only missing Annabeth and her body "I heard that Leo" I said toward the back

We all laughed and talked for awhile until the bell rang "What do you guys have for first period" and that is how we found out we had all the classes the same

As we headed towards Paul's classroom I could feel all of the stares on others might not understand this but i'm the most popular guy in the school since i'm the swim captain and win us every game it's natural.

"Why are they staring at us?" Annabeth asked me

"Well you ARE hanging out with the most popular guy at Goode High" I replied with a smug grin on my face

"Where is him I don't see him" Annabeth said looking around

"Ouch words hurt Wise Girl" I said with fake hurt on my voice touching my chest as we entered Paul's class just in time when all the girls went in the guys started to wolf wiselt of course we all sent dagger glares

"Oh I see you have found your crew"Paul said with a hint of humor in his voice

"You knew about this?"I asked stunned

"Of course hello Annabeth,Jason,Piper,Hazel,Frank,Leo,Thalia,Nico take a seat please" we all took a seat making an oval in the middle of the class

As Paul started teaching I started to doze off though I did listen to some of the information like Annabeth answering most of the questions

After that we headed toward locker rooms for gym

As me and the guys went into the locker rooms and changed Tom Ruf came up to me "Hey Jackson, where did you get the hot girl, Ebay? Cause I want to tap that"

I could hear the OOOOOOHHHHH's and I also felt the guys move away from me and all the water sources

For your information Tom is the Jerk and playboy in the school and he took joy on picking on me and sure I had dealt with him for 2 years now but he just insulted my Wise Girl and the last guy that did that was lost at sea maybe even dead

I glared at him and I could see his smirk waver for a second and I had to use all of my will not to make the toilets and sinks explode but something even worse happened

 **A/N: hey so what do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger but hey at least I didn't throw Percabeth into Tartarus**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Hey guys how are you doing?anyway I don't own PJO or HoO**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

The girls and I walked into the locker room and got ready just as a girl came up to me

"So Annabell ,right?I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Percy" the girl that I assume was Becky since Percy called her that this morning

I just calmly looked up and replied glaring "And why would I do that?"

"Because Percy is mine and you have no chance" she replied grinning evilly

"Really? Then why aren't you his girlfriend" I smirked

"Because you have put him in some kind of trance for him to like you" she said

"So now you are Implying that I'm the witch?, bitch look in the mirror" I said glaring daggers

"Yes, and by the way I bet I've known him even more than you" by now people were making a circle around us " I've known him for 2 years ,and you?"

I laugh "2 years? That's cute we've known each other since we were 12 and we've been dating for a year now" just then the Earth started to rumble then I realized that Percy also had the power to control earthquakes

I looked behind me and send a silent message to the girls and they understood,just then Jason knocked on the door and said "Annabeth it's Percy" and I ran out of the room

Once outside "Jason what happened?"

"Well who I guess Is the playboy was insulting you in front of Percy, he wanted him to fight him, and from what I could tell Percy was trying not to explode the toilets but then he accidently created an earthquake" Jason said as we ran in the locker rooms

At the time I didn't care because Percy can't control his powers that well anymore since Tartarus and this is the first time Percy has made an earthquake.

I ran after Jason and found Percy his nose dripping with blood. So I got in front of him and made him look at me

"Percy relax" he seemed to relax and the earthquake now was very very soft you wouldn't notice it "Now breath" now the earthquake had stopped and Percy was close to being unconsious "Jason we need to take him to camp"

I turned back to the guys and snapped my fingers "It was just an earthquake and Percy just hit his head we are taking him to the hospital"

The guys looked at me as if I were crazy and then one said "You just said you were taking him to some camp and I'm pretty sure he didn't hit his head" all of the guys started agreeing with the other guy

That is when I noticed the mist wasn't working then I turned back and gave Jason a look to get out and now so we gathered all the demigods and left.

 **A/N:HEY so what do you think? Pwease review and follow it would make Tyson very happy so why not?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: Hey so as I'm laying on my new and very soft bed I decide to write this chapter also the troll king hasn't given me PJO or HoO**

 **Jason's P.O.V**

As we were leaving school everyone started asking us questions "We will talk in the car" Annabeth said as me and Frank were carrying Percy who was knocked out

When we got to the car everyone started asking questions again "Jason could you explain? I'm driving" Annabeth asked "Sure" I said

So I explain what happened until we got to the mist part "That I didn't understand why didn't the mist cover us?" but sadly I got my answer quicker than expected

"All throughout the world we have had sightings of weird creatures roaming the streets please stay in your homes!" A voice from the radio said

"We have to get to camp and talk to Chiron about this and FAST" Annabeth said as she pressed on the speed

 _Linebreak_

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Leo ,Piper take Percy to the Infirmary the rest with me" I said as we got out of the car and Thalia,Jason,Frank,Hazel,and Nico followed me to the Big House

When we went in I saw all of the counselors including Reyna

"I suspect you know what is going on" Chiron said grimly "Yes" I answered almost as soon as he said it

"Well it's no doubt that the gods are as frustrated with the situation as we are" Chiron said as he wheeled around the table to reach me "But they have come up with a solution that will change everything"

"What is it Chiron?" fearing of the answer he had to say because if he meant what I think he meant the future would be very different

"The gods have decided to show themselves to the mortal world" Chiron said looking sadly at Annabeth

Annabeth of coarse was shocked but not as much as everyone else she said the only thing she could "When?" she croaked out

"Saturday it will be broadcasted all over the world so nobody misses it and if someone does it will be all over the news and social media" Chiron said grimly "What will happen to the camps Chiron?" Reyna asked, she had an expressionless face, but I could clearly see the pain and sadness she was trying to hide in her eyes

"We don't know that yet but all of the demigods will be asked to come to camp immedeatly" Chiron replied with a sad and tired face that I hated seeing on him

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

After everyone at camp was informed not to go out of the boundaries all of the satyrs and some nymphs were out gathering all the demigods they could before saturday. Percy heald fast and helped with the preparations of defending Hephestus cabin was working overtime in the forges to create clocking and defensive devises for saturday came and camp was as crowded as ever all around a giant screen watching the broadcast of the gods explaining what gods,titans,giants,monsters,and demigods government was disbanded days later and taken over by the gods and goddesses. The things they teached at school was taken over by Ancient Greek and combat and all does things demigods learned at camp although some subjects stayed like English and could now walk without fake feet and nymphs could be around without hiding from mortals.

All was good except for demigods most were hiding or at camp some were known to be demigods but eventually came back to camp to hide out.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

"Chiron we have to do something about this the camp is over flowed and there are not enough resources for everyone here"

"I know Percy and I have contacted the gods they are working on it" Chiron replied calmly "Until then i'm sending the nine of you back to Goode and please try not to cause an earthquake or a flood"

"Can't promise anything"I said chuckling as I ran off to tell the rest

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting (I know it's only a day but I feel bad) I have been busy with my mom and stuff plus I got a new bed Yaaaaayyyyyyy also if you want you can request ideas for the story even though i have a lot I want you all to enjoy it Bye! And have a good day also if you want to be a character in the story tell me in the review section! Bye again love you all and stuff with blue cookies :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Sooooooooooo sorry for not updating lately I have been busy with the fam and stuff so I hope you enjoy**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I ran off to tell the rest the I ran off to the Athena cabin cause I knew I would find her there studying with her siblings.

I was nearing the cabin when I heard a piercing scream and the another one pretty soon it sounded like the whole cabin was screaming in pain when suddenly everyone came out and trampled me.

When I finally got up I asked "What is going on?" the question was directed to Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother and counselor of cabin 6 when Annabeth was not present

"S-sp-spider" he choked out and he was trembling from head to toe I looked around and everyone else nodded hastingly

I sighed and went in when I finally found the spider it was the size of a tiny ant and it was crawling away and fast because it seemed to know I wasn't a child of Athena and could very much kill it without any fear.

After I killed it I went out to assure everyone that it was alright to come in,but by now the whole camp was around the cabin waiting for me to come out even Chiron and Mr.D

"It's dead and it doesn't have any friends" the Athenian kids seemed to relax "Thanks Percy" said Malcolm and after everyone went back to their normal activities

"Oh and by the way Annabeth's in the training arena" Malcolm said before going back to the cabin.

For a moment I stood there shocked that he knew I was looking for Annabeth but then I remembered that he was an Athenian kid and they knew everything.

So I headed toward the arena when I saw her man….. She even looked beautiful beating the crap out of a kid

Then she noticed me "Hey Seaweed Brain" she said after knocking out the unfortunate kid she was fighting

"Hey Wise Girl I got some news" I said as she got down from the platform she was fighting in

"What is it?" she asked as she stopped in front of me "We are going to go back to school with the rest!" I said excitedly

"What!? We have to go tell the rest" she said running out of the arena and dragging me with her.

After we told the rest we went back to my cabin to pack and rest for the first day back to school after missing 2 weeks

 _Look at this beautiful line break_

 _ **The Next Day**_ **3rd P.O.V**

When they went in the school everyone turned to look at us,but the demigods just kept walking toward their lockers ignoring the staring and whispering mortals.

What the demigods didn't know was that there was a rumor going around that they were all school went looking for all of them, but no one could locate or contact them anywhere since they hadn't made any friends unless you count Percy's swimming team and his best friends and their girlfriend who were too doubting Percy.

So as our demigods walked the halls of Goode High school they were getting weird looks from everyone even the staff. When they reached their lockers Percy's best friends were waiting for him and the rest.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

When we walked in the school all conversation stopped to stare at us of course we ignored and kept walking toward our lockers.

But what I found surprised me….. No, not monsters but my best friends and their girlfriends all with cold stares, this was the moment I knew I was truly in trouble.

"Percy where have you been man? ,and who are they?" My friend Matt asked, he was also in swimming team he is a jock but he isn't a jerk

Before I could answer though a voice through the intercom said "Could Percy Jackson,Annabeth Chase,Jason Grace,Piper McLean,Hazel Lavesque,Frank Zhang,Leo Valdez,Thalia Grace,and Nico Di Angelo make their way to the front office thank you!"

"Well got to go guys,Bye" I said and then we all made our way to the front office

 **A/N: Hey so what do you think huh again sorry for not updating but I swear on the river Styx I will finish this story so there don't worry about it I will finish it**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN: Hey guys this chapter might be longer but there is going to be some drama lama here so be prepared. Also hoping you guys are good and please PLEASE REVIEW thank you**

 **Also If I were a New York Times bestselling Author do you think I would be doing this?**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

When we arrived at the office I immediately saw the principal , , Paul, and , having a very heated conversation.

"Please have a seat" said gesturing to nine seats in front of us

"So as all of you must know by now the mist has fallen and we here at this school are trying to uncover the demigods coming here to be able to give them guidance." announced "And there has been a rumor that you nine are all demigods so i'm going to ask you this ,are you demigods?"

I looked cautiously between , Paul, and Chiron, and the rest of the demigods.

I saw nothing against telling the truth,but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us.

Annabeth was about to say something "Okay before we tell you anything I would appreciate that you turn that camera that is broadcasting this whole thing in the school televisions off" I said before Annabeth said anything

"How did you know that was there?" asked flabbergasted ,one might say

"I'm not saying anything until you turn it off"I said with a poker face

He finally turned it off ,hesitating of course "Now will you answer my previous question?" asked

"Yes of course we will , after you turn off the other ten cameras you have recording us including the one you 'turned off'" Annabeth said with the most stone cold poker face in the world

again looked flabbergasted,yet again

After he finally turned all the cameras off I looked over at Chiron as if asking _'Do we tell him?'_ he apparently got the message and game a small nod

Then I looked at Annabeth who also nodded when she saw the exchange, then finally I looked at my fellow demigods and we all nodded at the same time

"Yes, we are all demigods" Annabeth said "And who are your parents?" asked asked in amazement

"Daughter of Athena" said Annabeth "Goddess of wisdom and strategy"

"Son of Poseidon" I said "God of the sea and earthquakes"

"Son of Zeus" said Jason "God of the sky and king of the Gods"

"Daughter of Zeus" said Thalia "God of the sky and king of the Gods"

"Daughter of Aphrodite" said Piper "Goddess of love and beauty"

"Son of Mars" said Frank "God of war and battles"

"Daughter of Pluto" said Hazel "God of the Underworld"

"Son of Hades" said Nico "God of the Underworld"

"Son of Hephaestus" said Leo "God of blacksmiths and fire"

"So you are all demigods?" asked still in shock of the truth

"Yes do you have any more questions or could we leave" I asked my ADHD acting up

"Not yet I have a few more questions and a proposal" said excited

The rest of the morning he kept asking us questions when he finally said the 'proposal' which I really hoped wasn't a marriage proposal

"Okay so now for the proposal" he started "I want you to show yourself to the school and talk about your quests" he said finally putting his hands together

"WHAT?!" we all yelled at the same time

"Don't worry children I have talked it over with your parents and they have allowed it and we have given a list of all the demigods in the world to the schools so we can be at peace with the humans even though the camps will still be restricted to demigods only this will be a step to the future" said Chiron grinning happily

"So this means we won't have to hide out at camp anymore?" I asked

"Yes it also means that and we will be teaching the humans how to defend themselves against monster and mythical beings" Chiron said finally

"Now go to class we will announce this at the end of lunch" said

 **A/N: Sorry I was going to post this yesterday but I got lazy anyway please review this story and thanks for all the views!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N: Hey guys so i'm going to try to update everyday so bear with me okay also REVIEW thank you and give me suggestions**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V At Lunch**

We were all positioned backstage to come out when gave the signal

I was next to Percy who gave my hand a squeeze, I looked up at him his eyes were restless looking around at his surroundings like the sea when a storm was about to come

"Hey you okay?" I asked worried "Yeah i'm fine just have a bad feeling about this" with that I was on a very high alert for monsters

started giving his speech about the situation and what the schools were doing and about the demigod list, then Chiron started speaking about the new classes and the different beings

Finally our cue came and the curtain rose revealing nine demigods

 **3rd P.O.V About an hour earlier**

After all the students were seated and talking to their friends went up to the stage (which was in the cafeteria)

"Students if I may have your attention please" immediately everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to their past few days has been going on the stage to inform changes due to the gods and demigods business.

Today was no different "Students as we all know the gods have shown themselves to the mortal world and this has caused many changes in everyday life" he paused and then continued "Many if not all the demigods have gone missing for the last few weeks hiding out from us,and today I have been informed that some were found coming back here to try this new life" said

"Although as much as I would like to I cannot explain much so I present to you Chiron the trainer of heroes" there was some applauding from the students ,but not much

When Chiron came out there were many gasps of surprise,and disbelief when he came out in his natural form "Hello students of Goode High I understand you must be a little shocking for a number of reasons, but if you have any questions i'm going to have to ask you to after the presentation"

"So as you can see i'm a centaur, half human half horse,I-as your principal said- am the trainer of heroes" he paused "I train demigods to protect themselves against monsters and any other mythical beings that may threaten them and our world, and I'm proud to present the seven" he said pointing to the curtain as it opened and revealed the demigods

The nine of them stepped forward as the curtain opened

"Now the demigods will present themselves with their full titles" Chiron said

"I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite,charm speaker,holder of katoptris,counselor of cabin ten,Hero of Olympus, rescuer of Juno, user of the cornucopia, one of the seven,and rider of the Argo ll." she passed the microphone to Jason

"I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter, ex-preator of the Twelfth Legion, champion of Juno, rescuer of Juno,one of the seven,Hero of Olympus,counselor of cabin 1,rider of the Argor ll,ex-counselor of the fifth cohort of New Rome"(A/N: I couldn't think of any more)

"This is Leo Mcshizzle here son of Hephaestus,builder of the Argo ll,commander of the Argo ll,first fire builder in centuries,user of the counselor of cabin 9,holder of the magical tool belt,one of the seven,and Hero of Olympus,defeater of Gaea,came back to life,and rescuer of Calypso"

"I'm Hazel Lavesque daughter of Pluto,rider of the Argo ll,victim of a curse,came back to life,residency of the fifth cohort,manipulator of the mist,Hero of Olympus,rescuer of Thanatos,tamer of Arion,manipulator of expensive jewels,and one of the seven"

"I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars,shapeshifter,one of the seven,preator of New Rome,Hero of Olympus,victim of a curse,rider of the Argo ll,blessed by Mars, residency in the fifth cohort,and rescuer of Thanatos"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo son of Hades,Ghost King,ambassador of Hades,traveler and survivor of Tartarus,survivor of the Lotus Casino,wanderer of the labyrinth,and escorted the Athena Parthenos"

"I'm Thalia Grace daughter Zeus,Hunter of Artemis,I was a tree,rescuer of Artemis, savior of Olympus,and I'm immortal" she was about to give the mic to Annabeth when she took it back and said "If you think the past ones were impressive wait till you hear these two so lay back and get ready to be impressed" Annabeth and Percy both blushed

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter Athena I ran away when I was seven,helped retrieve Zeus's lighting master bolt when I was twelve,when I was 13 I crossed the Sea of Monsters to retrieve the golden fleece there I used the 'Nobody' trick against Polyphemus,when I was 14 I was tricked to hold the sky until some demigods came to rescue me,when I was 15 I wandered the Labyrinth to find Deadalus and received his laptop when he sacrificed himself for us,at 16 I was part of the Battle of Manhattan against the Titan lord Kronos and became Savior of Olympus and the Official Architect of Olympus,At 17 we were all in the Argo ll on a quest to defeat Gaea on the way I had a side quest to find the Athena Parthenos when I found it something went wrong and Percy and I fell into the dark depths of Tartarus,there we were able to close the doors of death and return to this world, when we came back we were all able to defeat Gaea. And now we are all here alive talking to you"Annabeth said finally "If you think this was a lot just wait till Percy's" she said smirking

She gave Percy the mic and he took a deep breath and started

"I'm Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon,I found out I was a demigod when I was twelve after I defeated the minotaur for the first time with no training,then I went on a quest to retrieve the master lightning bolt on that quest I defeated the war god and also defeated Medusa,then when I was 13 I traveled through the Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden fleece there we met the goddess Circe and she turned me into a guinea pig also after that I had to save Annabeth from Sirens and I found Blackjack,when I was 14 I had to save Artemis and Annabeth who was holding the sky during that quest we found Nico and his sister Bianca who became a hunter and sadly died sacrificing herself for all of us,I also had to hold the sky which is very heavy,At 15 I ventured the labyrinth to find Deadalus and after he died I got his hellhound I also exploded Mount St. Helen and ended up in Ogygia,Then at 16 I fulfilled the Great prophecy where I had the choice to save or end Olympus and I also bathed in the river Styx,then at 17 a goddess kidnapped me put me in a deep sleep and then woke me up after 6 months where I ended up in a different place with no memory at all except one name 'Annabeth' then I went on a quest to free Thanatos where I got my memories back then became preator of New Rome then gave up my position for someone else to go on a quest to save the world from Mother Earth sadly me and Annabeth fell into Tartarus where we closed the Doors of Death and came back up here to finally put mother earth to sleep and now we are here dealing with jocks and sluts" Percy said finally taking very deep breaths

Then they all said together "We are demigods"

 **A/N: OMGssssssss I'm so sorry this chapter took so long because my internet was down and I had to babysit please forgive me and REVIEW or no blue cookies for you and also I'm going to try to upload every other day so BYYYEEEE!**


End file.
